


I'm just doing this for the cake.

by dericiasumeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dericiasumeru/pseuds/dericiasumeru
Summary: Taeyong asks you to be his fake girlfriend for a family party.





	I'm just doing this for the cake.

As we exit the car, Taeyong looks at me and smiles.  
“Don't you dare smile at me, bitch” I say to him while we're walking towards the house in front of us. “I'm just doing this for the cake.”  
He doesn't stop smiling. He also wraps his arm around my shoulders as soon as we're at the front door. “I know, I know, but you don't have to be so petty, we have an agreement. Just for this afternoon. You know my mother was really pestering me about bringing a girl to this family party and about all the other cousins have a stable girlfriend and stuff like that.” he sighs a bit, his real mood breaking through his excited facade.  
“Don't worry, you know I can't avoid being like this. But won't this make things worse? I mean, one day you will have to tell her we broke up or something. And this thing will be back to square one.”  
“That's true, but at least for now she'll stop being an asshole about it.” He shakes his shoulders a bit, he puts a smile back on and he rings the doorbell. “Now remember: you're my girlfriend, we've met in college, you were in the same chemistry class as me. We've been together for three months and we kiss a lot.” he leans down to kiss me on the cheek and the door opens just in time for his mother to see it.  
“Hi guys, it's so nice to have you here!” she says enthusiastically, letting us in.  
“We didn't agree on the kissing tho” I whisper back to Taeyong as we walk behind the blonde woman.  
“As I said, don't be so petty” he smirks mischievously, and it's one of those smiles. Now I officially know he's up to something.  
The living room is packed with people, and I panic a bit. When Taeyong told me about his big family I didn't think it would be this big. He looks at me in the eyes and his hand reaches mine, giving it a little squeeze to reassure me. I nod to him. I introduce myself to a lot of people, never memorising any face or name, just focused on arriving as soon as possible to the table with the cake.  
Sometimes I get a look from Taeyong, or a big smile whenever I talk about how we met (the part of our story that's actually true) or how we spend time together. He seems truly happy, for once. In his face there's no trace of the pressure he was feeling before, and it's like this isn't fake at all. At that thought, my heart skips a beat.   
At some point, Taeyong just says “Excuse me, I need a couple of minute with my girlfriend. We'll be back soon.”, smiles and drag me out of the mass of people. He leads me up the stairs and we enter a room. I'm not sure what's happening, but I'm more than happy to escape all those people.  
“This was my room” Taeyong says, leaving my hand and walking towards the window. He looks outside as I look around, noticing a lot of details I would expect to find in his room, like a lot of books, cds and posters. Also, everything is tidy, and even though he doesn't live here anymore I'm sure he constantly tells his mother to keep his room clean. I smile a little at the thought of him calling her and asking if she's already vacuumed the floor this week.  
“Honestly, I'm happy to be here.” I say as I walk towards him. He's my best friend after all, and getting to know his family is nice.  
“I'm happy too” he doesn't turn. He just stays there, looking outside. “but I bet it's not for the same reasons you are.”  
“What do you mean? You asked me to come here, I thought you would be happy if I accepted to help.” At this point I'm a bit shocked and hurt. I mean, it's not like I go around being everyone's girlfriend. I'm helping him out and now he's not happy with it?  
“Not that.” he sighs. “At least, it's not completely about that.”  
“Can you stop acting like this and tell me, Taeyong?”  
“You know what, it's strange that you say you're so smart all the time but you didn't get this.” his tone is clearly sarcastic. He turns towards me, and I can see that his smile is sad. He leans down and touches my hair. “You're so pretty.”  
“You're scaring me, Taeyong...” I say.  
“You know I like you, right? Like, really really like you.” he snaps out of whatever he was in and he walks past me. “I thought this afternoon would make you understand that, but I see it isn't working. And honestly, I can't go through this. Let's go downstairs, after you eat the cake I'll say I'm not feeling well and we're going back to the campus. And we'll forget about this.”  
It's honestly a lot to process, but I don't have much time to do so because he's already opening the door and leaving.  
“Stop.” is the only thing my brain manages to make me say in those few seconds. “You can't drop something like this and then leave like it's nothing.”  
“But there's nothing else to say, and I already know your answer.”  
“So you give up like this? That's not you, Taeyong. You fight for what you want, you're not always sad and moody. And also, you're not a bitch that doesn't wait for others to say 'I like you' back.”  
He looks at me visibly confused.  
“For God's sake, who's the stupid one now?” I sigh. “I like you too, you really think I would be the fake girlfriend of someone I don't care about that way?”  
He still looks confused, but at least there's a smile on his face.  
“Will you come here and kiss me already?” I ask, and he's more than happy to do so.


End file.
